The Art Of Bending
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: A child is taken in by Azulon. His destiny is fated to intertwine with the Avatar's.  Best summary I can come up with now sadly, I will update and change the summary on a later date


**_AN: My first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction! Woot! Lately, I've been getting back into this Cartoon, and now I want to twist it to my own desires! So, I am! Enjoy the story, and I'm using the Avatar Wiki for most of the facts and such. The beginning of this story is actually before the show, when Azulon is still the reigning Fire Lord. But it won't be like that for long. Only a chapter or two or three... or four... Anyways, as I said already, enjoy the story!_**

**_The Art Of Bending_**

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_And Air._

_These are the four Elements that generally make up the world we live in. Only the Avatar, a human reincarnated every hundred years, could master and bend all four Elements to his will. To keep balance in the world, the Avatar would be born into a Nation, complete his duties, die. And then move on to the next Element in the circle. _

_The Water Tribes, The Earth kingdom, The Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads were the chosen few taught by the spirits to be-able to Bend a Element to their will._

_The Water Tribes, made of the Northern, Southern, and the less known Subtropic(**Swamp**)Tribes, are one of the less technologically advanced of the four Super-powers. But they had formidable abilities in Tracking, hunting,strategy, and adaptability._

_The Earth Kingdom, another technologically challenged Super-power, are formidable enemies due to their undeniable stubbornness, their will to fight, and their unshakable determination. All of which can be attributed to their element._

_The Fire Nation, the most advanced Super-power, are one of the most dangerous of the Four Nations. Due to their Technology, their cunning, and their naturally destructive Element, Fire._

_The Air Nomads, The least Technologically advanced of the four, Were a peaceful and isolated Super-Power. Since they preferred living upon the highest mountains, little is known about their talents. Other then their want of peace, and the odd chance that every citizen of the Air Nomads would become a Airbender._

_A hundred years ago. A new Avatar was reportedly born in the Southern Air Temple. Luckily, he was born a few years before the Fire Nation launched it's grand War Campaign against the world. But when the World needed him the most, he seemingly vanished in thin air.__ Unknowingly_ leaving his people to die at the hands of Fire Lord Sozin and his army. It was unknown what happened to him, but the other Nations assumed he died with the rest of his kind, or hid amongst one of the other Super-Powers.

_During this time, Fire Lord Sozin exhausted the military in efforts against the Earth kingdom and the Water Tribes, as well as devoting a small amount of forces for the search against the escaped Avatar. _

_Time passed, and the great Fire Lord Sozin passed away in his bed, dead due to natural causes. While the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Azulon. Took up his mantle of controlling the Nation and the ongoing war. And like his father before him, he continued to search for the missing Avatar. And also like his father before him, he was unsuccessful in his quest. He, instead managed to marry a female Firebender by the name of Illah, and bear two children with her, Ozai and Iroh, and was able to insure the continued rule of the Royal Dynasty._

_65 years into Fire Lord Azulon's reign is where this story begins. Having just won another decisive victory against the Earth Kingdom, Fire Lord Azulon ordered a majority of the army in the Western region of the Earth kingdom to fall back for unknown reasons. Leaving only sentry posts, and a light amount of soldiers to defend the newly taken territory._

_On their way back. A newly promoted LT. makes a discovery in one of the many run down villages..._

Asphalt covered everything. Listless bodies frozen in time littered the small ruined huts. As the black snow continued to fall down on the cursed land and on the unfortunate soldiers that stumbled across this disaster. The bodies.. they were everywhere. The horrible expressions they had at the time of their death, was forever carved on the faces of those dead. Investigating more, the LT. found only minimal amounts of blood scattered on walls. . .

"This destruction was not wrought down by Azulon's wrath. Prepare yourselves for battle men, lest there be hidden enemies in our midst." Choruses of "Yes, Sir!" rang through the polluted air, as the men slowly spread apart, and armed themselves for a possible enemy.

A piece of splintered off wood broke. The men looked around, ready for attack. But all what was heard.. Was the silence of death.

"I want this platoon split in four! Investigate what happened here, and report back with your findings! The Fire Lord would not be pleased if we let such destruction slip into our borders!"

"YES SIR!" Chanted the platoon of sixteen.

Watching as the soldiers did as he ordered, the newly promoted LT. Shaoz Lang breathed a sigh of relief and anxiety. "This went over easier then I thought. Granted that were investing a Ghost Town, but it shouldn't be much of a set back. From what I can see. Everything here is dead." Once the word "dead" escaped his lips, a horrible wailing seemed to blast at Shaoz ears from each and every direction. "Shit." Shaoz turned around, checking to make sure no unseen enemy would get the drop on him. Another piece of wood splintered off of a building, and Shaoz's breath became shallow, his pupils dilated, and he was slowly starting to inch into a Firebending stance...

"LT. Shaoz Sir!" A random soldier appeared from one of the many asphalt riddled buildings, his Red and gold trimmed armor turned black from the fallen asphalt.

Straighting his back, and correcting his breathing. The LT. cleared his suddenly dry throat. "What is it soldier? I said to report when you've found something." His iron willed voice lashed out at the young solider. Shaoz secretly thanked Agni for bestowing him such a voice...After all, it did wonders to cover up his fickle nature.

" S-Sir, I did sir! We left it back in the house for your judgment on what to do with it!...Sir!" The soldier flaked, his voice failing him and trailing off. His LT had a perfect flogging voice... He could just picture his superior taking part and pleasure in one of the many interrogations the Fire Nation partook in.

" Hmm, Very well. It better be worth something you sniveling coward." The LT's "Flogging" voice whipped out against the soldier one more time, before the asphalt ridden subordinate led the way.

_ "Agni, I love this job"_ Shaoz's thoughts echoed in his head with glee. And it was true, he did love his position. He could order them around all he wanted, and he hardly had to do anything himself, which was often the case. Not that the soldiers noticed...They're to stupid to notice anything really.

Shoes tapping on the floor, Shaoz glanced around inside of the hut he was led too. It was in a better state then what he would have thought, it seems only the outer "shell" of the hut was damaged. This one, was in near perfect condition, with only blown in asphalt covering the entire house.

"Over here sir!" That same soldier called for him inside of a room in the far left. Shaoz made a mental note to learn the soldiers name. He was getting on his nerves, and with his position he could easily get him dealt with if he continues to do so...

"WHA- ohhh, I see... Seems like someone was lucky here." Shaoz rubbed is invisible beard in thought. Starring right at him, was a baby, little over a couple of months, covered in once again, asphalt. "_Agni, I'm hating that word.."_ Continuing to rub his non-existent beard, Shaoz glared at the baby. There was something that gave him bad vibes about this kid. Then again, it was just a baby, what could a baby of all things do to him? Still, he entertained the thought of ending the youngling's life... But then a better, and far more grander(**_And slightly more insane_**) thought came to mind! If this baby could survive whatever caused this, then that was a show of a strong will, and body! And if he was a bender, especially a Firebender by any chance. Then he would grow up powerful. And maybe be of use to The Fire Nation's future goals. And if he was right, then HE would get the credit for bringing such a _valuable_ person into the Nation... He would be set for the rest of his life.

"Come, alert the rest of the men. We're leaving. And since you found the brat, your carry him back to the Capital for Fire Lord Azulon's decision... What is your name solider?" Shaoz voice ended with a "nice" tone too it, something the soldier never heard from him before.

"Kazue Sir!" The soldier answered win earnest. Seems he was proud of his name.

"Hpmh" was all the corrupt LT would say. As he walked off to the direction of the Fire Nation borders. "_Seems Kazue will be having an accident when we're near the Capitol...After all, someone needs to carry that filth ball called a child. I certainly won't sully my hands carrying that thing far distances." _

"Come...kazue, grab the child." Was all the soldier heard before his LT turned his way out of the hut. Looking down at the infant on the floor, the Fire Nation soldier sighed. "I hope your not expecting fresh milk from a human. All your getting is milk from a Molecow."

The infant seemed to scrunch up his face.

"..."

"..."

"Let's go.."

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

After traveling to the borders of the Earth Kingdom, and setting a rendezvous time with their Navy in a day. The men were tired, and LT Shaoz finally decided to let the men rest their weary legs. Once they finished setting up camp, it seemed like a silent, unanimous vote to all crawl into a tent and get some rest.

But Kazue wasn't sleeping, nope. He was just laying there, starring into the unknown. Waiting for sleep to catch him unawares...

Camp was quiet.  
He liked quiet.

Quiet meant there was no problems.

And quiet meant he could rest.

The only sound that was made was the crackling of the Fire Pit outside. Thankfully they had at least four Firebenders with them, it would have been a pain if someone had to keep going back and forth for firewood all throughout the night.

Shifting to his side. Kazue slowly closed his eyes. Sleep finally taking him..

But once his eyes closed. Another pair opened, and with that opening of the eyes, came a opening of the mouth...

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Kazue groaned, there went his peace. That unknown baby had unknowingly crushed his chance at sleep...

"KAZUE! SHUT THAT INFANT UP!"

"IF IT DOESN'T STOP CRYING SOON, IM'A STRANGLE YA' KAZUE!"

"IF THAT BABY ISN'T QUIET IN THE NEXT THREE MINUTES, I'M THROWING YOU _AND_ IT OUT!"

The camp was suddenly live with yells of outrage and anger from the rest of his platoon, Kazue sighed and rubbed his balding hair. "This is all your fault you know? I should have just left you back in that ashen Ghost Town of a village."

The baby continued to yell. It's eyes tearing up and it's little fists shaking from it's random fit.

"Fine, fine. Shut up." Kazue fished out a narrow necked Mooselizard canister filled with Molecow milk. And forcefully popped it in the baby's mouth. "There, now be happy. and let me sleep" Closing his eyes once again, Kazue feel back to sleep asleep...

But then his nose twitched...

There was something foul smelling resonating from somewhere in his tent...

Kazue tried to ignore it, sleep was more important then a bothersome smell.

But then the smell became stronger, and then to make it worse, another scent started to mix with it.

"I swear to Agni..." Kazue opened his eyes, and starred at what he already knew what the culprit.

That trice damned baby just..."let it's self go", on one of his spare civilian shirts.

"Damn you..." The baby seemed to giggle...And then it passed out.

And once again, camp was all quiet. Nothing stirred, nobody woke. And everybody was asleep.

Except for Kazue, who was unlucky enough to have to covertly move the baby, and to dispose of his ruined shirt without waking anyone. "Okay, this is easy, just slowly move the damn baby out of the way..." Gently moving the unnamed infant, the solider slowly started to pull his used-to-be-perfect shirt, away from the child. "And a little more..." With one final tug, the ruined shirt was our from under the baby, and ready to be disposed of. Standing up, Kazue was about to open the tent, and toss the shirt into the fire. But Agni had something else in mind for him.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Damn baby.

"KAZZUUEE!" Twice damned baby.

"YOUR'E CLEANING UP CAMP IN THE MORNING!" Kazue groaned again.

He was going to get rid of that damned baby if it was the last thing he was going to do...

* * *

**A Day Later...**

Kazue couldn't believe it. He made it through three days of hell, with the demon child.

He never felt so lucky.

Now, as he and the rest of his platoon starred at the overwhelming Fire Nation Navy, he felt a flood of relief hit him. A day, thats it. ONE more day until they hit official Fire Nation territory. Once in Fire Nation territory, a personal carrier was to meet them at the drop off point where the Navy was going to unload them. And then once they board the carriers, it's just a matter of hours until the reach the Capitol, and he would seek audience with Fire Lord Azulon about the child. And after that, he would be done. He. Would. Be. FREE! No more baby to ruin his sleep, or to get him into trouble, or to ruin his nice little shirts when he was looking the other way. Nope, he would be done. And personally, The Soldier would prefer if Azulon thought the child worthless, and then burnt it to a crisp.

It may seem a tad bit overboard to most..

But he didn't care.

He HATED that damn kid.

Speaking of which, it just threw up some Molecow milk on him...

His face burned in shame when he heard his fellow comrades laugh at his expense.

Yup. He was done with this child.

Completely. Done.

"Whats the matter Kazue? Can't handle a little baby?" The iron clad tongue of Shaoz lashed at him in dry sarcasm. He wished he was a Master Firebender at the moment. Hell, he wished he was a Firebender period, just so he can burn that smirk off of his superiors face.

"No Sir! I-I mean yes sir! I can handle this little infidel!" Kazue nearly smacked himself. he should be ashamed. Whats the point of wishing to retaliate, if he couldn't even stop from stuttering?

"Good, we wouldn't want you to be discharged for incompetence now would we?" Shaoz smirk got colder, and more sarcastic. That was exactly what he would like, a discharged Kazue. Walking off before the lower ranking soldier could respond. He continued to think of ways on how to eleminate Kazue, and to take all the possible glory that the child might give him.

"May Ran and Shao curse him." Snarling at Shaoz back, the soldier turned to step foot inside of the giant metal ship that would be taking him back to his home country.

Irritated, Kazue couldn't help but think of his LT. "_Annoying Shirshu tongued Wormweasel! He doesn't even deserve to be LT! he does nothing but sit on his imaginary throne, and order the rest of us around! This is one of the times I wonder WHY Agni cursed me with the lack of Firebending._

Hearing the baby giggle, he glared at it as it hung on his shoulder. "Hmphing" to himself. Kazue walked down the long metal hallways that riddled the Ship he was on. It surprised him that he hardly ran into anyone in the hallways. And when he did, they just seemed to glance at him, and continue along with whatever their business was, which was a far-cry from what the last Navy ship crew did to him. They at least conversed with him for a small while.. Glaring at the cursed baby on his shoulder, Kazue made a right turn and followed another long and narrowed passage way to the bunks.

Kazue idly thought why all the Navy ships were outfitted the same. but chose not to dwell on it. Thanks to the ships staying the same way. He still knew the layout from the last ship he was on. And since he knew the layout. He could catch some sleep sooner then the few Soldiers who were never on a Navy Ship. Turning his final turn, Kazue gazed upon the majestic door the hid his chosen quarters. Opening it, he witnessed the flowing red and gold sheets that decorated the larger then normal bed.

Hearing a innocent little gurgle, Kazue silently sighed, before carefully placing the still yet to be named baby on the large, comfortable bed. The soldier stood at the foot of his bed, and gazed at the little terror in peace, before he could finally take no more. Taking off his uniform, the much over-worked soldier dropped softly on his bed.

"Just one more day" He would have to remember to keep chanting that to himself, lest he begin to suffer from the madness his young charge will inevitably place upon him.

* * *

**40 Miles before arrival at The Fire Nation Capitol**

"Shit" Kazue breathed out a ragged breath, narrowly dodging a fireball aimed at his head. Barley gaining balance, he jumped to the side, dodging another dangerous blast of fire. "Why! Why in Agni's name are you doing this Shaoz! This is treason!"

Laughing, Shaoz chose to ignore the question in favor of launching a whip of fire at his subordinate, followed by another fireball. "Shoot, answer me Shaoz!" All Kazue could do was run and dodge. Sadly, there was nothing else he could do against a master bender. Seeing another wisp of deadly flame heading towards him, the soldier attempted to dodge, only for the flames to catch his legs. "Aah!" A screech of agony ripped through his throat as he fell to the floor. Kazue Silently withered in pain. It was nearly unbearable! Taking a breath, Kazue tried to calm himself enough to forget about the pain. And as his eyes stalked his former LT, he asked the same question as before. "Why Shaoz? Why? Thi-This is treason, it's a violation of everythi-" Kazue was cut off by Shaoz boot crashing down on his chest. The solider also bitterly noted that Shao'z had the iconic "victory" pose thats used over felled foes.

"Do you truly want to know WHY I committed this treason? Seeing Kazue nod his head, Shaoz grinned toothily and laughed. "It's because I could get away with it!" The treasonous LT couldn't help but laugh harder when he gazed down at Kazue shocked and disgusted face. "Of course, my initial distaste of you didn't hurt my choice either. Oh, and that chance finding of that little brat in that Ghost Town we passed, did nothing but strengthen my decision!" Shaoz peered down at Kazue with balant distaste on his face. _"Actually, I only wanted to kill him once that kid showed up. No need to tell him that, this gives it a more dramatic feeling."_

"What does the kid have to do with anything? It's just a damn baby!" Wheezing out his question, Kazue began to cough rapidly, blood flying from his mouth and splattering on Shaoz boots.

"What does he have to do with anything? Do you still not see the answer you sniveling worm? He was the ONLY one to survive whatever happened to that damned Ghost Town! It's a blessing of Agni to have that little brat left alive! Ran and Shao tested that child's strength of will and fortitude, and it passed! Do you see it now, the answer to your question?" Seeing the pained and confused look etched on his face, shao'z dug his heel futher into Kazue's chest and sighed.

"I guess not, oh well. It's not a matter of importance, after all, your dead." Ending his sentence with a smirk the LT punched his arm towards the downed Fire Nation soldier. And ended his life in a blaze of fire. Withdrawing his foot from the deceased soldier, shaoz sighed at the body. "You were much to mellow-dramatic to be kept around"

Shaoz turned around and walked away from the gruesome sight with his head held high. It's not every day a LT. brings his Lord a blessed child after all.

And if anyone notices the burned body. It'll just be chalked up to a accident. And he'd just tell his men he was a undercover agent for the Earth King.

Ahh, the joys of being an evil bastard.

It's truly a wonderful feeling.

**_AN: Reviews anyone? I'd appreciate the feedback!_**


End file.
